Birthday Concert
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger takes Chloe and the turtles to a concert for Chloe's 17th birthday and Chloe receives a special surprise at the concert.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Dana and the songs "Times We Had", "How Do You Feel About Me?", and "Sweet Romance" are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Birthday Concert**

Chloe Calls was sleeping in her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, put on her bathrobe, went over to the door, and let Donny in.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and my brothers and I have a surprise for you waiting in the living room," Donny replied.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right but take your time. There's no rush."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. After Donny left the room, Chloe prepared to get dressed.

* * *

Chloe entered the living room. Her boyfriend, Roger Stapleman, was sitting on the sofa.

Roger got up and walked over to Chloe. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, kissed on the lips, and then pulled away.

"I have a special present for you," Roger said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"I have concert tickets for us and your friends."

"Who's performing?"

"Dana Wilson."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"The concert's at two."

"I'd better get myself ready."

Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips. Then Chloe left the room.

* * *

The turtles, Roger, and Chloe entered the performing theatre for the concert. They sat down in the upper middle section with soft pretzel bites and sodas.

"I can't wait to hear Dana perform," Chloe said.

"It'll be worth the wait," Roger said.

Just then, Dana Wilson, a tall, thin, lightly tanned woman with chin length white blond hair and green eyes, walked on the stage wearing blue jeans, a blue sweater, and blue sneakers. She went over to the microphone, picked it up, and started singing "Times We Had".

**Times We Had**

We remember everything we've done.

We remember the good and the bad.

We remember everything we've shared.

We remember the times we had.

When we first met,

We were in kindergarten.

We've stayed friends all this time

And friends we will stay forever.

We remember everything we've done.

We remember the good and the bad.

We remember everything we've shared.

We remember the times we had.

We've done lots of things together.

We've shared secrets with each other.

Our friendship is never ending.

It grows stronger with each passing day.

We remember everything we've done.

We remember the good and the bad.

We remember everything we've shared.

We remember the times we had.

We remember everything we've done. (we've done)

We remember the good and the bad. (good and the bad)

We remember everything we've shared. (we've shared)

We remember the times we had.

We remember (remember) the times we had.

We remember (remember) the times we had.

"I love this song," Chloe said.

"Same here," Roger said.

"Dana wrote it as a graduation song."

"I know."

"This next song is dedicated to Chloe Calls," Dana said. "This is a birthday present from her boyfriend Roger Stapleman. This song is called 'How Do You Feel About Me?' I originally wrote this for a couple friends of mine who ended up getting married and currently have twin girls."

**How Do You Feel About Me?**

How do you feel about me?

What are your feelings about me?

How do you feel about me?

Do you love me, too?

When I look into your eyes,

I see a light that shines so bright.

How do you feel for me?

Do you love me, too?

How do you feel about me?

What are your feelings about me?

How do you feel about me?

Do you love me, too?

I see a bright sparkle

Like a bond of chemistry.

Do you feel the same way

That I feel about you?

Oh, darling.

How do you feel about me?

What are your feelings about me?

How do you feel about me?

Do you love me, too?

How do you feel about me? (Oh, darling.)

How do you feel about me? (Oh, darling.)

What are your feelings about me? (Oh, darling.)

Do you love me, too?

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. Then they released each other.

"That was a fantastic birthday present," Chloe said.

"I wanted to do something special," Roger said.

Dana sang a few more songs. Then she announced, "I want to thank all of you for coming to my concert. This final song is called 'Sweet Romance'."

**Sweet Romance**

I look into your eyes and I wonder (wonder)

What could be happening here.

I look into your eyes and I wonder (wonder)

If we are meant to be.

You are the one I've always dreamed of.

And I dream of this.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

I look into your soul and I wonder (wonder)

What could be happening there.

I look into your soul and I wonder (wonder)

If we are meant to be.

You are the one I've always dreamed of.

And I dream of this.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

You look into my eyes and you wonder (wonder)

What could be happening there.

You look into my eyes and you wonder (wonder)

If we are meant to be.

I am the one you've always dreamed of.

And you dream of this.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

We look into our eyes and we wonder (wonder)

What could be happening there.

We look into our eyes and we wonder (wonder)

If we are meant to be.

We are the ones we've always dreamed of.

And we dream of this.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Sweet romance.

Sweet romance with me.

Dana thanked everyone for coming to her concert and then went backstage while the audience clapped. Then everyone started leaving the theatre.

* * *

Chloe, Roger, and the turtles were hanging out in the living room. They were eating chocolate cake and drinking soda.

"Chloe, there's something I want to tell you," Roger said.

"What's that?" Chloe inquired.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. The turtles hi-threed each other.

The End


End file.
